Don't Ever Change Destiel SLASH
by thenameiskay
Summary: Dean and Cas are best friends. Dean's world suddenly changes when he stumbles into the future. He gets captured and has to convince a man who resembles Castiel to help him break free. It can't be him though. How could Cas survive for over 2000 years? AU!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Ever Change AU! Fic

Pairing: Dean/Castiel (Destiel)

Rating: T... for now.

Summary: Dean and Castiel are best friends. Dean's world suddenly changes when he stumbles into the future. He gets captured and has to convince a man who resembles Castiel to help him break free. It can't be him though. How could Cas survive for over 2000 years? Will this man help Dean to get back to the past? Or will this terrible future become a reality?

Warnings: Pre-slash.

Spoilers: None.

"Almost there..." Dean says as his fingers rapidly press buttons on the game controler that he's clutching tightly in his hands. A smile breaks out on his face as his car swerves past his opponents and takes the lead. He can see the checkered finish line that's up ahead of him. There's no way he's going to lose the game this time... at least that's what he thinks before a car knocks him off the side of the road and the colorful letters flash across the screen signaling that the game is over. Player 2 had won. Dean sighs and tosses the controller onto the floor.

"In your face, Dean! I knew you'd never beat me!" Castiel yells as he smiles triumphantly. Dean shoots him a glare and crosses his arms. He had never beaten Cas at the game before. He was so close this time though...so close. Cas jumps up and starts dancing around like an idiot. It doesn't take long before Dean drops his pissed look and begins to laugh like crazy. Castiel continues to dance around as Dean wipes the tears from his eyes. He can never be mad at Cas, not when he does silly things like this. This is why they are such great friends. Besides the fact that they are into the same types of video games, they always had each others backs. Dean was there for Castiel when the jocks shoved him around. Dean was there for him when his first and last girlfriend dumped him. Dean was there for him when he told him he was gay. Dean has always been there and he always will be.

"Sam! I said no!" Dean's thoughts stopped short when he heard his Dad's booming voice from the kitchen.

"I just want to play soccer! I don't want to hunt! Why can't I ever do anything that I want to do? It's always about you!" A younger voice screamed angrily.

"No, Sam. It's always about YOU. After everything we've been through...Are you really gonna start this again? I know it's been hard since mom died but-"

"This isn't about Mom! It's about you being so controlling!"

Dean jumped up quickly and ran out of the house. It's bad enough he has to hear his Dad and his younger brother fight nearly everyday, but now they had to ruin the fun that he was having with Castiel. He doesn't blame them though. He knows that his Mom's death has had them all riled up. It'd be better if they could just all calm down for once. His Dad is a bit controlling, he'll admit that. But Sam does have a tendency to rebel though. Sam never wants to do what Dad wants him to do. It always has to be something else.

As Dean thought about this he could feel tears brimming at his eyes. No. He wouldn't cry. He's done this too many times before. Sure, he's 16. He shouldn't be crying but he can't help it. When all you want is a family and all you got is one that's been torn apart, it's hard not to break down once in a while. Dean's just glad that he's still got Cas.

"Dean...We can go exploring if you want..." He hears Castiel's quiet voice say from behind him. Dean smiles before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He grabs Castiel's hand and pulls him along. They walk around the house and head towards the forest that they've been going to for years. They always went to explore whenever they wanted to get away from everyone and everything. The forest is covered with thick trees and numerous flowers. It's better to go during the day, who knows what kind of animals would be out there at night. Not that it mattered. They always found there way back home, whether it was dark or not. They'd never get lost in a place they knew too well.

By the time they reached the forest they were both sweating. Dean dropped Castiel's hand and went to sat on the big rock that was perched right in the middle of the clearing. Cas leaned against a tree and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. It was silent for a few moments besides the chirping of birds that flew over the treetops. It wasn't an awkward silence though...it was nice. Almost peaceful.

"Ya know, Cas. One of these days I'm gonna beat you and that day will be soon" Dean said with a smirk.

"Keep on dreaming" Castiel replied as he took a seat on the rock Dean was sitting on. Dean shoved Cas playfully. After a few shoves and sarcastic remarks they found themselves heading deeper into the forest. Dean was chasing Cas after he made a joke about Dean's video gaming skills...which he clearly didn't have. They ran and ran as they dodged hanging branches and tried not to trip over the tree roots that stuck up from the ground. Eventually, they had to stop to catch their breaths.

"Hey Cas, I gotta...you know...take a leak.." Dean said as he turned to walk away from Cas so he could have some privacy. Suddenly, he stumbled over a loose root and tripped. He quickly stood up and dusted the dirt off of his pants. He could hear Castiel's adorable laugh which made him blush furiously. Wait... adorable? Since when did Dean think Cas was adorable... He shrugged off the thought and began to walk away from Cas. After a few minutes he found a big tree that he could hide behind. As he walked to the tree he thought about Castiel...He was kinda cute. Dean couldn't like him though. They were best friends and that would just be weird. Plus, what would his Dad say? He shuddered nervously as he thought about the argument him and his Dad would go through if he found out and didn't approve. Still, Cas was cute. Lost in thought, Dean didn't noticed that behind the tree was a hill. It was huge but it still hurt as he rolled down the hill. When he reached the bottom, he cursed himself and sat up.

He was about to check to see if he had any grass stains on his pants (His Dad would be pissed if he did) when he noticed that he was wearing different pants. Instead of being blue jeans they were longer and baggier. What was really strange was that there was no stains at all. Not even dirt from when he tripped earlier. He also noticed that he was wearing a jacket. And not just any jacket, a leather one. Reaching up to scratch his head in confusion, he felt that his hair was longer. What the hell was going on?

The urge to use the bathroom was gone as he ran up the hill he had just fallen down. He didn't slow down as he ran all the way to the clearing Cas was waiting for him at. Except when he got there, he was alone. Castiel wasn't there anymore.

"Castiel? Cas? Where are you?" He called out worriedly. Whoa...since when did his voice become deeper? It wasn't just a little deeper, it sounded older. Like an adult. What's happening? As he got no response from Cas, he began to leave the forest. Once he got outside he saw that everything was different. The house that he lived in wasn't there anymore. His Dad's car was gone, so was Sammy's bike. Everything was just...gone. The road was still there though, but there was no street sign. Dean began to get scared as he wandered down the road. There were no houses and no cars. Everything was just fields. Of course, he did live out in the country. After 20 minutes of walking he finally reached the city. But... it wasn't the city anymore. The buildings looked like they were made of metal. Bright Neon signs flashed everywhere. No one was out walking around. It was so strange.

Dean stopped as he took in his surroundings. The metal buildings were huge. They had tinted windows and looked creepy. He finally took notice of the trash thrown all over the ground. It was everywhere. Cups, cans, plastic bags. Anything that was found in a dumpster was covering the ground. Suddenly, he heard it. It was quiet at first but then it got louder. So loud it hurt his ears. He covered his ears with his hands as he frantically began to look around. He glanced up at the sky only to see that the sky was a dark gray. It wasn't a normal color, it looked like the air was polluted. The roaring noise blasted his ears painfully. Dean was beginning to get a headache. The real problem was that he didn't know where the stores were. How was he supposed to get Aspirin for this?

Suddenly, Dean was slammed to the ground as he felt a pair of hands on his back. They swept across his body, almost like they were searching for something.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Dean yelled angrily as he was rolled over onto his back. One of the large hands pressed against his chest as the other one yanked his wrist up. The owner of the forceful hands turned out to be a man with dark hair. He didn't look as tough as Dean suspected and his eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to look right through him. He looked almost... familiar. Dean swallowed nervously as he was pulled up off the ground. He barely had time to register what was going on before the man roughly grabbed his hands and shoved them behind his back. His brows furrowed in confusion as he felt the handcuffs lock into place. The dark haired man didn't say anything as he dragged him over to a huge black van that read "Patients for Scientific Studies" on the side in big red letters. The van roared to life and sped off at a speed that would be considered legal back in the city. Or was this the city? It didn't seem like it. The last thing Dean remembered before he blacked out was seeing the dark haired man smirking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke to the sound of numerous tortured groans. Blinking quickly, he tried to refocus his eyes and get them adjusted to the bright light that illuminated the room. Wait... a room? Wasn't he just in a van with a strange, yet familiar looking guy a few minutes ago? Or was it hours? He shook his head to try and clear his fuzzy thoughts which resulted in a painful headache. Dean quickly sat up only to fall back down again. His head was spinning and a blast of pain shot to his head causing him to wince. Slowly this time, he sat up and used his arms to keep him steady and upright. He noticed that the room that he was in wasn't a room at all, it was a cell. A jail cell.

"No! Please no! No more...no..." Dean could hear a scream that sounded like a man's voice that appeared to be in the same area as him. It was only then that Dean noticed his cell wasn't the only one. He stood up as carefully as he could and staggered over to the bars of the cell. Directly across from him was a cell, much like his. Except, there was a female in it. She looked as if she was about 20. She was sickly pale and her hair was a bleached blonde. She was laying on the concrete floor sleeping. Well, Dean assumed she was sleeping anyway. For all he knows, she could've been dead. She certainly looked like she was. He glanced down at the line of cells that seemed to go on forever. Where the hell is he?

Suddenly, he could hear the stomping of large boots approaching his cell. It felt like a million years had passed before the owner of the boots reached his cell. The man before him was insanely tall. His black hair was cropped short and he had a face that looked as if it was made of stone. Just from looking at him once, you could tell that he never smiled. His eyes were as black as the night and seemed to look right through him. Dean shivered under his intense stare. The tall man was carrying what looked like a gun. He couldn't recal what kind it was because it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It was huge and looked like it could kill someone in one hit. Actually, it looked more like one of them laser guns that you'd see in some sci fi horror movie or something. Either way it looked deadly and Dean prayed that it would never be used on him. The man was wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans. Attached to his leg was a holder containing various needles. Dean noticed that the strange guy had begun to reach for one of the needles which was filled with a dark blue liquid. He backed away slowly. Needles weren't always Dean's favorite thing.

Just as the guy was about to pull it out and possibly use it on Dean a large metal door burst open at the front of the room. In walked the dark haired man with the piercing blue eyes that had shoved Dean into the van eariler. He walked over to the tall man and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Didn't the boss tell you? We aren't going to test anything on this one yet. The Doc is finishing up on the cure that he has been working on for a while now. This one is special." The taller of the two rolled his eyes, but moved his hand away from the needles and placed it on his gun instead. The blue eyed man gave him a smirk before he dismissed the other guy with a wave of his hand. He stomped off angrily and slammed the metal door on the way out.

"W-Who are you?" Dean asked quietly, unsure if he was allowed to speak or not. He wasn't looking for trouble. Who knows what kind of freaky things they got going on in this place.

"What was that?" The man replied as he tilted his head in a way that made him look like a confused child. His voice sent shivers down Dean's spine. It sounded heavenly. He wanted to hear this strange guy talk some more.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again, this time with more confidence.

"Names are not important. What's more important is that you're the guy we've been waiting for." A big grin broke out on the man's face, making him look incredibly handsome. Dean shook his head trying to get these thoughts out of his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked angrily. His voice sounded dangerous. It was deep and kinda husky. Dean also glared at the man, which would hopefully help in getting answers from him.

"The Doctor's almost finished with what he thinks will be the cure. The cure that will save us all. Hopefully, it won't fail...again." He said as his eyes became distant. He seemed to be lost in thought. Whatever had happened must have been terrible. Dean could've sworn he saw sadness flash through the man's eyes, only for a spilt second.

"What happened?" Dean was very curious now. This man had acted like he was the king of the world to a large man with a deadly gun eairler, but once the past had been brought up he changed completely.

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know..." The man smirked now, back to his usual self. Dean rolled his eyes. This guy was seriously starting to piss him off. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Look man, I want to know what the hell is going on here. All I remember is that I was out in the woods with my friend when suddenly, he just ditched me. So I went off looking for him only to find out that the city is a total ghost town. Then you show up and kidnap me and I end up in this jail cell. I'm in no mood to play your smart ass games with you. So, you better tell me what the hell is going on right now." Dean didn't know where all the anger came from, but as he yelled these words out at the man he felt more relieved.

"The woods?... weird... Anyway, fine, I'll tell you what happened. Nearly two thousand or so years back, a man had discovered the secrets to immortality. Sounds crazy, I know. Eventually, a lot of people found out and suddenly everyone could live for forever. Lately, many people have been dieing. That is why the city looks like a ghost town. We've been rounding up some people here to use for testing so that we could find a cure to save people. It wasn't until now that the doc thinks that he finally has the cure to solve this problem. You are going to be the one that he tests the cure on. Apparently, if the cure doesn't work you will die immidently. There, you should be caught up now."

Dean stood there in shock, his mouth agape. Immortality? Testing on people? Immident death? These guys are freaks!

"There's got to be some mistake here. I'm not the one you wan't to run the test on. I'm just a kid-" Dean stopped talking as soon as he saw the confused look on the handsome man's face.

"A kid? You look like you're about 26...what are you talking about?"

"What? No. I'm only 16. I was just outside with my friend Castiel earlier. Remember, I told you we were in the woods? I ended up rolling down a huge hill and I noticed I was...taller...and I have a deeper voice...my hair is longer... What is going on!" Dean shouted as he pieced all the information together. The man had said two thosand years ago. Immortality wasn't around when Dean was back at home. He must have gone through a portal and somehow ended up in the future! How though? How could this have possibly happend?

"C-Castiel was the name of your friend?" The man outside of the cell asked. His face had become unsually white and he looked at Dean as if he had grown an extra head.

"Yeah...why?" Dean asked as if this man had asked a stupid question. Didn't he say that names didn't matter anymore? What was his problem? Dean was more focused on finding out how he had gotten to the future then names.

"...Dean? Is that...Is that you?" Dean's jaw dropped. How could this familier man know his name? Wait... familier? But...it can't be...can it?

"Castiel?" He asked. His voice was filled with hope.

"Dean how...? But... I thought you were... dead?" Castiel's blue eyes lit up with happiness as he smiled brightly.

"I don't know Cas... I'm so confused..." Dean replied. He was happy as well. He doesn't know how he got to the future or what was going to happen next. All he knew was that he had Cas and that everything would be alright. Or so he hoped.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Dean. Just wait a minute." Castiel said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key. He was just about to put the key into the cell lock when the metal door burst open and a man dressed in a suit walked in. He looked incredibly powerful and his eyes looked as if they could kill. He must be the boss.

"What are you doing?" The man said as he looked between Castiel and Dean. Oh man, he did NOT look happy.


End file.
